Wedding Dress
by MagiLover
Summary: Unable to propose to (Name) first, (Name) leaves Kou for Sindria and marries Sinbad. SongFic. Sinbad x Reader. One sided Kouen x Reader


Song: Wedding Dress

Artist: Tae Yang

A/N: The lyrics are translated. Originally Korean.

* * *

"(Name)" Kouen said in a pleading voice. "Do you really hate me so much that you'll go to Sindria and marry Sinbad? After every moment that we shared together?"

"No" I replied, "I don't hate you. It's just that we've shared so much memories together along with Sinbad, yet you were always distant around me when Sinbad came."

Kouen stayed silent.

"If that's the case, then I might as well leave Kou for Sindria." I stated. "But you'll always be my closest friend Kouen. Goodbye." I gave him a quick hug, then turned and walked away.

'Baby, all the times we've had'

'I've kept my feelings wrapped'

'I'll always ask myself, "How did I lose her heart?'

'Your love was in my reach but now, far, far, far gone.'

(Kouen's POV)

 _'Why? Why couldn't I confess to her? Why did I have to wait for the perfect moment? Because I waited, she's gone now. She'll never be mine again.'_ I let out a small laugh. _'And here I thought that I would never fall for someone like this. If only I was braver and told you everything inside of my heart you would still be by my side, but if I told you our relationship would fall apart.' I took a deep breath and walked towards my room. 'Nobody could ever love you as much as I do, (Name). You should have just became mine.'_ Out of frustration, I stopped, clenched my fists and punched the wall. Hard. ' _Come back to me (Name), please._ '

'I never thought that I would fall, fall, fall this hard.'

'I was afraid to tell you all the feelings in my heart'

'Thinking that if I told you, you and I would fall apart.'

'I hesitated'

'And now our love is breaking'

'Cause you moved on and I'm still waiting.'

'Baby'

'He won't ever love you like I do'

'Cause you should be my lady'

'Waited for so long to say to you'

'Come back to me'

-1 month later- (OC's POV)

"I wonder if Kouen will come." I spoke softly to nobody in particular. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Sinbad. "Sin-chan"

"Don't worry so much (Name), or else you'll get wrinkles." he warned. "I'm sure that Kouen will come. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You're right" I smiled.

(Kouen's POV)

I walked inside the room where (Name) and Sinbad was as quietly as I could. Sinbad noticed me almost right away, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry so much (Name), or else you'll get wrinkles." he warned. "I sure that Kouen will come. He wouldn't miss it for the world." Sinbad said smiling.

"You're right." (Name) said with a smile.

I walked behind (Name) and tugged on her veil a bit. She turned around and when she saw me, her entire face lit up.

"Kouen! You're here." she got up and hugged me. "I'm so glad you could make it."

I gave her a small smile and replied, "Like Sinbad said, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I looked at her wedding dress, "You look nice in a wedding dress, (Name)." I complimented.

I couldn't help wondering if it was (Name) and my wedding instead of her's and Sinbad's, but that thought was shattered when (Name) said, "Thanks. Sinbad helped me choose it." she beamed.

 _'Why is it always Sinbad? Why can't it be me? I dreamed about this day so much, but I guess dreams are dreams. Today is nowhere as perfect as in my dream'_

'It was so perfect in my dreams.'

'Don't you know that.'

'I would always love you forever'

'But baby'

'When the church bells ring'

'You know I wanted us to be there together.'

'Now you're in your wedding dress.'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

'How could he be the one?'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

'Now it all comes down to this'

'Our love was such a bliss.'

'You've blessed me with the best and now he wants in your heart.'

'I wanted you to know my heart bled, bled for you.'

'But would he ever do the same, same, same for you.'

'We played this game called love but how is it that I came out gone?'

'Wishing that this could have been real this time around, our love'

'Tick, tick, the time runs'

'And I can't keep on it'

'Cause time won't tell.'

'Will I make it home?'

'Baby'

'He won't ever love you like I do.'

'Cause you should be my lady.'

'Waited for so long to say to you'

'Come back to me.'

It was so perfect in my dreams.'

'Don't you know that'

'I will always love you forever.'

'But baby'

'When the church bells ring'

'You know I wanted us to be there together'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

'How could he be the one?'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

"You two lovebirds should go now. It's almost time." I stated.

"Let's go then, (Name)." Sinbad said happily。

(Name) gave an enthusiastic nod and left the room with Sinbad.

I made my way into the hall where the wedding is held and stood behind a column near the front. I watched as (Name) made her way to the front of the hall where Sinbad was waiting with her father next to her. When they got to the front, Sinbad takes her hand and they prepare to exchange vows.

"Do you, (First Name) (Last Name) take this man to be your husband and vow to take care of this man whether he is ill or well and stay with him whether he is rich or poor?" asks the preist.

I clenched my fists. _'Please don't say I do, (Name). It'll kill me if you do.'_

"I do." I heard the familiar voice of (Name) say.

"And do you Sinbad take this woman to be your wife and vow to take care of her whether she is ill or well and stay with her whether she is rich or poor?" the priest asks Sinbad.

"I do." Sinbad replied promptly.

"I now declare that you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priests says and closes his book.

Sinbad turned towards (Name) and slowly lifts up her veil.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran out the building. I heard the cheers of the audience and guessed that Sinbad had lifted her veil and kissed her. Outside, I took the ring I had wanted to give to (Name), but never got the chance to because Sinbad beat me to it and threw it on the ground. _'You better take care of (Name), Sinbad. Or else I'll never forgive you.'_

'Well, I guess the time has come'

'The veil has to come off.'

'He takes your hand, but baby'

'Please, don't say I do.'

'It's tearing me apart.'

'It's choking me.'

'It's piercing my heart and my soul.'

'It was so perfect in my dreams.'

'Don't you know that'

"I will always love you forever.'

'But baby'

'When the church bells ring'

'You know I wanted us to be there together'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

'Now you're in your wedding dress'

'How could he be the one?'

'Now you're in your wedding dress.'

* * *

Wedding Dress (English Ver.) found on:

haosou (website)- look for 音乐 at top of page and

click on it -search: Wedding Dress (English Ver.) - Look on right side for MVs - Click on First MV

Wedding Dress (Original Ver.) found on:

haosou (website)- look for 音乐 at top of page and

click on it -search: Wedding Dress - Look on right side for MVs - Click on Second MV


End file.
